


Oh Captain

by justthehiddles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Oral Sex, Secretly Dating, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You are secretly dating Captain America.  One day you sneak Steve into your parents’ house for a little smutty interlude, when your mother rudely interrupts.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Oh Captain

“I thought she would never leave.” Steve muttered against your lips as he slipped through your open window. 

Dating while living at home with your parents proved more difficult than you first thought. But when the layoffs happened at your company, they left you with few choices. And then you met Steve one day at the coffee shop you work at make ends meet. 

“Less talking. I don’t know how long she will take at the grocery store.” You tugged up on Steve’s tee shirt. It clung tight to his body, making it difficult to remove.

“You know, babe…” Steve’s hands slipped under your blouse to cup your breasts, giving them a light squeeze. You moaned softly. “… we wouldn’t have to rush if you just moved in with me.” Steve’s lips ghosted along your neck until find that sweet spot. He sucked hard and you arched your back. “I’d make an excellent roommate.”

You bit down on your lip to stifle the groan. Your hands moved down to grasp his ass with both hands. “We talked about.. AH!” Your words cut off as Steve’s lips trailed to nuzzle against your breasts, his teeth nipped at your nipple through the lace and fabric. “…talked about his. I need my own space.”

Steve’s hands made quick work of removing your blouse and then bra, your nipples hardened to pebbles in the cold air. “That’s not what you said last night.” Steve smirked. “Or the night before that. Or..” He took you into his mouth, rolling his tongue along the tips of your breasts, sending jolts of electricity through your body. Your hands shook in pleasure and anticipation.

You struggled with Steve’s belt and jeans, finally tugging them down. He released your breasts with a pop of the mouth. You glanced down to see his cock already red and engorged, a drop of pre-cum on the tip. “I’ll show you personal space.” you teased. 

Your mouth traveled from Steve’s collarbone down his torso, nipping and sucking along the way. Steve’s fingers weaved into your hair, gripping tight but not yanking.

“God, I love your mouth, babe.” Steve moaned as you lowered yourself to your knees, face to face with his cock. 

“I know you do, baby.” You smiled back. You took his balls in one hand giving a gentle squeeze and grip and Steve jumped forward.

“Don’t tease me like that.” Steve grunted, his grip on your hair. 

“Yes, sir. Captain.” You licked your lips before sucking the underside of the head and swirling your tongue along the shaft. 

“You know what calling me ‘Captain’ does to me, babe.” He pushed his cock into your open mouth and you sucked hard. “That’s it. Just like that. I love when you do that.” Steve murmured and muttered. 

He thrusted into your mouth short and shallow at first. Your tongue licking along his shaft as you hollowed your cheeks to suck hard. One hand lighted upon his thigh for balance while the other fondled his balls. 

“Yeah, baby,” Steve groaned, looking down at you. “I’m close. I’m—”

The front door slammed shut and your mother rang out.

“Honey?” 

The two of you froze. Steve tried to get you to finish the job, desperate to come, his balls painfully tight. “Come on, just a bit—”

Your mother’s voice echoed from the other side of the door, much closer this time. “Are you still eating Captain America?” 

You bolted to standing in shock. “WHAT?!” 

The door handle jiggled. Thank the gods you remembered to lock it. “I said are you still eating Captain America?” 

You panicked. You grabbed Steve’s shirt from the floor and shoved him towards the closet. “I will take care of this.” you hissed. “Just stay quiet.” 

You pulled on a robe and smoothed down your hair before you opened the door. 

“Am I still eating Captain America?” You did your best to hide your embarrassment. Had your mother figured it out? And why was she so cool about everything?

She held up a red box. “You know, the cereal? You always liked it as a kid.”

You rolled your eyes. You overheard a dull thud from the closet. 

“What was that?” your mother questioned, moving to come into the room.

“The cat. You know how cats love to knock things over.” You lied. “And the cereal is Capt’n Crunch, mom. Not Captain America. Captain America is part of the Avengers.” 

Your mother’s brow furrowed. “The one named Tony?”

“Steve.”

Her face lit up. “Oh, he seems like a nice boy. But those shirts are so tight. Why are they so tight?” Another muffled sound from the closet.

“Well, if I ever meet him, I will ask him. I’ll get dressed and help you put away the groceries.” You sighed. 

Your mom leaned forward and kissed before turning back towards the kitchen. You swung open the door to stare at Steve, red-faced at holding in laughter.

“Not one word. Hand me a shirt.” you demanded. Steve’s arm shoot out holding an old tee. 

“I will never look at cereal the same.” Steve chortled.

“I’m not talking about it.” Steve stepped out of the closet and you shoved him towards the window. “You need to go.”

“But I’m a nice boy. And your mom wants to know about my shirts.”

“Stop it!” you hissed, trying your best not to laugh. “I need to keep it together.”

Steve leaned down to kiss your lips. “I’ll go on two conditions.”

You crossed your arms. “Which are?”

“One, you invite me over to meet your mom next week, like a proper boyfriend.”

“And the other?”

Steve’s lips curled into a smile. “You come over tonight and eat Captain America. I mean Cap’n Crunch!” You moved to swat his ass but he was too quick, already shimmying out the window. 

“Smartass.”

“But it’s such a nice ass.”

“Go. Before I change my mind about tonight.”

Steve’s face beamed and he kissed you one more time. “I love you, babe.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
